Tradition
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Set somewhere between Season 1 and Season 2 before Kimmy and Dong admit their feelings to one another. Kimmy takes Dong to the most famous burger shack she knows to get a traditional American lunch. Dong, albeit a bit confused by why Kimmy makes him order food he hates, goes along with the red-head's plan. Pentadrabble based on the prompt: Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.


**Tradition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters in this story; they belong to** ** _Netflix_** **and any other respective owners. This pentadrabble is not being used for monetary gain and is based on the prompt:** _"_ _Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."_ **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Word Count: 500 (Pentadrabble)**

Sitting in the most famous burger shack in Kimmy's part of town, the excitable red-head and her rather confused Vietnamese companion stare at their food once it reaches the table.

"Dong, pass the ketchup, please," Kimmy sweetly asks in that chipper tone of hers after examining her burger and determining that it does not have nearly enough ketchup.

"Sure, Kimmy. But, is your burger not already… how you say 'swimming' in ketchup?" Dong inquires, watching as Kimmy goes overboard with her ketchup quantity once more.

"Dong, the more ketchup it swims in the better!" Kimmy insists, ketchup dripping from her burger and landing unceremoniously on her French fries. "Besides, I can't believe you are able to eat a cheeseburger with _just_ cheese on it. Ya gotta live a little, man!" she continues, and if only Titus were here, he probably could have talked the boisterous woman into speaking quieter.

Looking around at all of the people staring at their table, Dong decides to ask Kimmy a question about the people at the table behind them.

"Kimmy, why are those two people drinking out of the same glass?" Dong sweetly asks, not quite sure why people with two separate meals are drinking from the same cup.

 _"_ _Is this an American custom?"_ Dong ponders.

"Because, sharing is caring, Dong!" Kimmy announces, sweeping her arms in the air, not caring that a glop of ketchup comes running down the side of her mouth, and not quite wanting to explain to Dong that is what couples in America did when out on a date.

(Kimmy still has not yet found an appropriate time to admit her true romantic feelings to Dong just yet, and she doesn't want to give them away prematurely.)

"Now, give me your fries."

"I don't understand why you had me order them in the first place, Kimmy. I don't even like French fries."

"Dong, it's an American tradition!" Kimmy practically screams, already beginning to work on eating Dong's portion of fries as well. "Every American orders fries with a burger. I'm just trying to help you blend in where…" and here Kimmy drops her voice to a conspiring tone to not alert the other diners, "Immigration services doesn't think you stick out like a sore thumb if they were to see you," she finishes in a whisper, a pout gracing her lips as she thinks of how unfair others are to Dong just because he's an immigrant.

"And I appreciate that, Kimmy," Dong sincerely says, though his expression suggest that he feels uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Just don't make me order fries again, deal?"

"Deal."

 _"_ _Operation Get Dong Nguyen to eat a typical American meal is a success,"_ Kimmy muses in her mind, slurping at her Diet Coke while thinking of her next plan. " _Next on the agenda, I will take Dong either to the movies or roller skating. Surely, he'd love either choice, and maybe I could tell him how I feel about him once and for all."_

 **Author's Note: And, there it is, my first** ** _Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt_** **story! I really, really have fallen in love with this show since my younger sister introduced me to it a few months ago! I'm only on Season 2, but I think Dong and Kimmy are my favorite characters, and I just love them together. So, I decided to write this as both my first story in this fandom as well as the first pentadrabble I have ever written. I hope everyone enjoyed, and all reviews would be appreciated. Have an amazing day, afternoon, or night, dear readers! Until next time!**


End file.
